


Loki Master of Whiz Poppers!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Kings, Cake, Celebrations, Fireworks, Loki - Freeform, Medals, Scolding, Spanking, angry king, sore bottoms, tampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: 22 year old Loki is allowed to make a showy display to celebrate the centenary of King Vallo. One naughty young elf changes the display and gets Loki in trouble! Loki is unjustly spanked and the young elf gets caught!





	Loki Master of Whiz Poppers!

Loki had been working on it for weeks. Since early childhood, the young prince had been developing his skills as a master of whiz poppers, putting on shows for his friends and family. As long as he caused no harm he was free to enjoy the hobby and so far, very few accidents had happened. At twenty two Loki considered himself adult enough to manage it quite expertly.   
It was a pleasant surprise when King Vallo of Nephilheim asked the young prince to set up a show to celebrate his centenary on the throne. A delighted Loki was given a safe field in which to set the display up and seats were organized, including a lofty perch from which ‘uncle’ Vallo could observe. The day of the celebration Thor and Odin stood talking about the impending event.   
“Father I hope Loki doesn’t blow the King and his court sky high.” Odin spared him a sidelong glance.   
“You don’t think much of his abilities. Loki has been handling these things since he was very small. Give him a chance.” The All Father sagely advised.   
“I’ll try.” Thor replied, clapping his father on the back. He walked away leaving Odin to observe. Loki was a few hundred feet away, setting up pipes from which the pyrotechnics would fly into the night sky and explode into colourful patterns. His handsome face was serene, his expression one of deep concentration. Nothing could go wrong as this was a rare chance to show his friends and family that he was of more use than just an ornamental feature for ceremonies. He had packed the loads carefully, layering them for maximum colour and effect, yet safe enough to use in front of a large crowd. The coup de gras would be a massive starburst with an image of Vallo, exploding over a mile above the palace! Loki checked everything over three times and only when he was satisfied did he dust his hands off and call for the Bifrost to get ready. 

* * * *

Loki showered, shaved and donned his finest uniform. He combed his wavy raven locks to perfection and asked Heimdall to put him down outside the Palace on Nephilheim. Confident that he had his display ready, he went to the throne room and was admitted. The young prince grinned sunnily as he approached the throne.   
“Well! There is my whiz popper expert!” Vallo boomed. “Come to Uncle Vallo my boy!” Loki climbed the steps and walked into a warm hug.   
“Hello Uncle Vallo.” Loki said sweetly. The huge man gave the boy a couple of gentle pats on the rump and smiled down at him.   
“I’m looking forward to tonight’s display.”   
“Yes sir. So am I. I’ve arranged for some very nice pyrotechnics.”   
“Let us away to the field then.” Vallo smiled and kissed Loki’s forehead. The two walked out, onto the back garden of the Palace. Several rows of bleachers were set up and they were filled to capacity with people. A grandstand just behind and above the seats meant for King Vallo and his guests. Odin and Frigga met them there and Loki excused himself to start the show.   
The sun had gone down half an hour ago and Loki used the final light of the day to recheck the individual canisters. Nearby, a young else sat with his friends, smiling knowingly. Loki walked back to the stands and waited with his family for his moment of triumph. Vallo delivered a long-winded speech and ended it by announcing the fireworks. Loki walked confidently down from the stands and set the display alight.   
For the first fifteen minutes the show was proving to be everything Loki had hoped. Burst after colourful burst of sparkling fireworks exploded over the heads of the celebrants! The crowd “Ooohed and Ahhhhed” as the show continued. Odin looked to Vallo who sat smiling up at the beautiful show above him. Finally, Loki walked around the launch site to the final canister. When lit, this one would go highest of all and explode into a chrysanthemum of colored sparks with the image of Vallo in the center. A final display would reveal lettering saying; “Vallo Forever!.” Loki proudly lit both and stood back to watch his finale.   
The canister shot the huge wad of poppers into the sky. It exploded just as Loki had planned and the image of Vallo graced the center of it. Loki grinned madly as the lettering lit up. Instead of saying ‘Vallo Forever’ the lettering spelled out: Vallo The Horses Ass! Silence fell over the crowd and Loki frowned, completely taken off guard at this. Vallo stormed over to the young prince and grabbed his arms.   
“So I’m a horses ass, eh?” He roared angrily. Loki tried to tell him that he had no idea how the display had been changed but all he could do was work his mouth silently! Vallo walked to a bench and sat down, draping Loki over his knees and proceeded to spank his bottom in front of the whole crowd! Odin and Frigga stood by, completely gob smacked by the turn of events. Loki howled and cried as the huge elf spanked his bottom. Finally he found his voice.   
“Uncle Vallo! It wasn’t me!” He screamed. Vallo continued to spank his bottom hard, laying a series of swats down on his tender sit spots. “Please! I would never say that about you! I Love you!” The last words stayed the elderly King’s hand. Through his anger and humiliation he realized that Loki had no reason to do such a thing. He immediately picked the crying young prince up and held him.   
“If not you, who then?” He asked no one in particular. Loki could only lay across his chest and cry. Suddenly, three elves burst through the crowd and walked up to their King.   
“My King! We caught this young scamp making mischief earlier today. He has the magic to do something like this!” Odin walked up and took Loki’s limp form from Vallo and held him, comforting him as much as he could. Vallo rounded on the young elf.   
“Was this your doing?” The ancient King growled. The young elf cringed but glared at him hatefully.   
“Yes! You are an old ass! You put my father in jail when he was innocent!” Vallo had no idea who this youth’s father was, but he instantly knew Loki was innocent and he had just whipped him hard! He could hear the youth crying in his father’s arms and he walked over to him, taking him from Odin.   
“Oh, Loki I am so sorry! Frigga my dear could you please heal your son’s little bottom?” Frigga smiled and immediately healed Loki’s burning little backside. He relaxed but continued to cry, traumatized. Vallo held him gently, patting his back and cooing comforts to him. He angrily turned to the young elf.   
“You will join your father in jail this night!” He said, pointing toward the palace. The young elf was dragged to the edifice while the old King mounted the steps of the bandstand. He addressed the crowd. “Prince Loki was innocent of making that final display. I and this kingdom owe a great debt of gratitude to the talented young Asgardian for a beautiful show.” The crowd erupted in cheers! Odin whispered to his son.   
“That’s all for you my son.” Loki’s tears immediately stopped and he looked up to see Vallo holding his arms out to him. He climbed down from his father’s lap and walked up to stand with the Elvin King. The crowd applauded him for five full minutes.   
“Thank you darling boy for such a lovely display. I am sorry for unjustly punishing you. Vallo is very proud of you.” He said. Loki smiled up at him and fell into a warm hug. 

* * * *

The very next day Vallo gathered a huge crowd of elves to witness the bestowal of a medal upon the chest of Asgard’s youngest prince. Loki held his head high as the ancient King pinned the Medal of Service on the young man. As for the rascally elf who altered the display, He was brought out of the dungeon and taken to Vallo where he received a blistering, bare bottomed spanking and searing scolding! He spanked the young elf’s tender little bottom cherry red and shook his finger in his face as he stood before his king, crying and holding his bottom. Vallo looked into the issue of the boy’s father and discovered that he too had been falsely accused. He was immediately released. As for Loki, when he arrived home he was petted, praised and treated to a huge party complete with cake! Having proved his talents, he was named the sole engineer of whiz poppers in Asgard!


End file.
